


Fragile Alliances

by WitchyBee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode 36: Missing, Strexcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two enemies share a brief moment of understanding in the aftermath of Cecil's latest, and perhaps last, radio show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Alliances

There was silence throughout the cold desert evening. It was the silence of dead air, of many people deep in their own thoughts. Soon it would be time for action, but not yet. This was a quiet time for reflection and fear and listening to the steady beating of one's heart. 

No one spoke, except for two men standing in the empty lot behind the Ralph's.

"I'm surprised you haven't declared your eternal support for Strex already, Steve Carlsberg," Cecil remarked harshly.

"Night Vale is my home, whether I like it or not, and I've listened to Desert Bluffs' radio show long enough to be certain that I don't want this town becoming...them."

"Wow. That was, like, almost patriotic."

"I had more than my share of disagreements with the old regime, but at least they were honest about their intentions, keeping secrets hidden in plain sight," Steve said bitterly. He leaned against his tan Corolla, smoking a cigarette. He still hadn't bothered to replace his hubcaps. "You might have to leave town."

Above them, yellow helicopters hovered in the sky like angry wasps, watchful for any sign of certain missing people or a suspicious lull in productivity.

"Leave town?" Cecil repeated in disbelief. "No, absolutely not, Steve, not while things are this bad. I have to help Tamika and the others."

"You've done everything you can. StrexCorp already reported you missing after the broadcast. They'll find you soon, and then you really will be missing. Besides, like you said, Night Vale doesn't need you."

"First of all, how dare you, Steve Carlsberg?!"

"Keep your voice down, former radio host." Steve sighed when he noticed the hurt expression on Cecil's face. "Sorry. This whole thing has been a lot crazier than usual. I'm just...tired of being scared."

"I don't care," he snapped.

"Yes you do," Steve insisted. "You care so much about this ridiculous town and everyone in it that you're willing to put yourself at risk. I admire that, honestly. It was brave, Cecil, what you did tonight. Hell, I would've ran away months ago, if I could."

"Thanks, I guess," Cecil muttered. "But I'm still not leaving."

"I'd expect nothing less," he replied, snuffing out his cigarette on the wet cement ground. "Come on, I'll drive you home. We don't want Carlos getting worried."

They got into Steve's car. Under any normal circumstances, this conversation never would have happened, but they both knew that everyone in Night Vale had only one enemy right now, and they could not afford to hate each other as well.


End file.
